Havfrue
by MadMariachi
Summary: Un chico tira al mar a su molesto amigo sin saber que está a punto de ser servido en un restaurante japonés. AU,tal vez Ooc,nombres humanos, DenNor


Holi he vuelto con algo sobre los nórdicos,es lo primero que escribo sobre ellos un poco fumado y tal vez un poco OoC pero eso pasa cuando te obsesionas con las sirenas (?) la mayoria de la inspiración para este cosito vino de la cancion de "Mermaid sashimi" ~~ admito que no se como catalogarlo y no se si es coherente pero bueno ya estamos aquí, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias y demás, gracias por leerlo. ^^

Hetalia es de Himaruya y demás~

* * *

El viaje en barco habia sido un poco molesto y largo pero sin duda alimentaba su espíritu aventurero y de conquistador como solía decirle el idiota de Mathias; si…divertidísimo, maravilloso tan grandioso que iba recargado sobre la borda del crucero mironeando el mar o al menos lo poco que podía por que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el mar.  
_-Wow, azul… ¡Oh! Azul más oscuro, esto esta maravilloso._  
Ese era Lukas quien ahora se aburría del mar pero lo prefería a tolerar al ridículo de Mathias seguirlo por todo el lugar tratando de llamar su atención, obsesionado de manera insana con él,no sabía en que momento acepto embarcarse con él en el "magnífico" crucero con todo pagado y con sus amigos a bordo. Si ¡Maravilloso!, al menos su hermano menor había asistido, al menos no tenia que estar con ese loco ruidoso todo el tiempo, o eso creía.

_-¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuukas! Asi que aquí estabas, oye deberías de venir en el salón de juegos hay maquinas muy buenas y…_  
_-Basta con ello, ¿es que no puedes dejarme solo un momento?_  
_-Anda, no te pongas asi, vamos con Berwald y Tino…Emilestá con nosotros y…_  
_-¡Basta! Me estas desesperando_  
_-Awww ven vamos, vamos-_ El más alto paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del contrario quien ya estaba más que molesto y lo empujó para alejarlo de su humanidad, con lo que no contó fue con lo se tambaleó y un fallo en su equilibrio lo hizo caer por la borda, Lukas se quedo mudo hasta que detrás de él escucho la voz de su hermano.

_-¡Lukas! ¡Rápido necesitamos ayuda! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!_  
_-Yo no quería… ¡fue su culpa!...Él…él. ¡Fue un accidente!_

La noche se había cernido sobre ellos ocupando todo el espacio mientras que los miembros del barco se afanaban en buscar a alguien que parecía que el mar se había tragado,sin importar cuánto buscaran y rebuscaran Mathias(o al menos una parte de él) jamás apareció.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado un par de meses y comenzaba a poder dormir, la culpa no lo dejaba ni respirar, tenía suerte de no haber ido a prisión. Mathias era tan molesto que ni muerto lo dejaba en paz, Lukas tenía cierta predilección por salir a caminar por las calles mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida ese día apenas llego a su casa su hermano salió a su encuentro tomándole del brazo

_-Tino nos invitó al nuevo restaurant japonés que abrieron recientemente, te hará bien salir._  
_Emil no admitió ninguna réplica y lo arrastró hasta el restaurant donde ya esperaban sus dos amigos_

_-¡Ah me alegra tanto el verlos!_

_-Tino, Berwald hola vaya este lugar se nota interesante._

Lukas seguía en silencio el lugar no estaba tan mal pero había algo en el que lo ponía nervioso, no le dio mucha importancia y se sentó con el resto en labarra mientras veía a un cocinero oriental mostrar unagran langosta a los clientesde al lado, los cuatro miraban a la langosta retorcerse hasta que un amable mesero les interrumpió con la carta, sentía que sus ojos le engañaban cuando leyó "sashimi de sirena"contuvo una pequeña risa y pidió una orden de eso mientras que su hermano y sus dos amigos se conformaban con sushi.

_-¿El señor va realmente a ordenar el sashimi de sirena? Le importaría comer sashimi de tritón es que esta mañana no cayó en nuestras redes una sirena si no un tritón y..._

_- Un tritón es un reptil y yo pedí una sirena, quiero comer sirena, ¿entiendes?así que ve y hazme una orden de sashimi de sirena_

_-Oh a lo que me refería señor es que atrapamos una sirena macho_

_-Si si lo quierono importa el género igual es solo carne._

El mesero sonrió y se retiró a la cocina

_-al fin podemos deshacernos de el alguien pidió sashimi de tritón_.

El cocinero que sostenía la langosta y otro sonrieron cómplices mientras uno abría un gran refrigerador donde dormitaba un chico el otro se impacientaba al ver que el agua no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para la langosta

-_¿oye me ayudas a llevarlo a la mesa? al fin el agua aun no esta lista._

-_Claro_.-sus ojos rojos resplandecieron mientras ayudaba a sacar del refrigerador al chico que dormia en el apenas cubierto con una sudadera roja;ambos orientales lo dejaron sobre la mesa donde apenas tocó la superficie fria de esta despertó y movio su larga cola de pescado tratando de huir,imposibilitado para gritar por la mordaza que tenia puesta se revolvia entre los dos pares de brazos que lo sostenían,el encargado de la langosta sonreía y tomó al crustáceo mostrandoselo al tritón.

-_¿El es tu amiguito?es una pena porque ya no lo vas a ver_-el tritón seguia retorciéndose tratando de liberarse para liberar a la langosta sin embargo sus esfuerzos no servian de mucho porque de nuevo ambos cocineros se acercaron a él y mientras uno le quitaba pa mordaza el otro le sostenia la cola y los brazos para que no se moviera mientras el primero le sacaba la lengua para cortarsela.

* * *

_-Están tardando mucho, no se ofendan pero quiero irme ya._

_-Espera un poco valdrá la pena._  
Berwald habló relajado sabiendo que a veces las ordenes extrañas tardaban.

* * *

Cuando las tijeras se acercaban y se iban a cerrar sobre la lengua de la criatura marina este se agitó cayendo de la mesa, sorprendido se trató de alejar pero sonrió y comenzó a hablar muy rápido en un lenguaje desconocido, más y más rápido comenzando a cantar. Uno de los cocineros levantó la tapa de la olla donde el agua hervía metiendo la cara en ella mientras que el otro se tapaba los oídos que comenzaban a sangrar mientras daba vueltas por el lugar tratando de huir de la terrible canción hasta que desesperado, tropezó y cayó golpeándose en la cabeza.

_ -Berwald está raro…eh Tino, ¿Tino que tienes?_  
_-¡Hagan que se calle! Que deje de cantar…háganle callar-_ El rubio se cubría los oídos gritando desesperado y pataleando sin dejar de gritar mientras que Berwald se entretenía en hacer caras raras como si estuviera seduciendo a alguien e incluso hacia insinuaciones ridículamente malas, Lukas no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con sus amigos y justo cuando volteó a ver a su hermano le encontró golpeando una mesa furioso y sin saber porque

_-Tino, Berwald, Emil ¿que rayos está pasando aquí?, no entiendo nada mejor me voy, Emil vámonos a casa._

Ninguno parecía escucharle y justo cuando creía que debía irse de ahí la escuchó, una cancioncilla rara que lo ponía ansioso haciéndolo buscar el lugar de donde provenía la canción, una vez que llegó a la cocina lo vio y se aterrorizo era Mathias, estaba a punto de comerse a Mathias en sashimi, horrorizado miro su cola roja y sin quitarle la vista de encima siguió observando al ridículo, tétrico y perturbador espécimen que dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas mientras cantaba y poco a poco entendía su canción.

_-Yo creía que podíamos funcionar, cada mañana pensaba "él es mi único amor" que seríamos una linda pareja aunque a veces parecías fastidiado y no te gustara hablar conmigo; no te asustes Lukas oye oye no te alteres ya sé que es raro verme así y no fue fácil para mí pero aun así si lo intentamos puede funcionar…no no tiembles no pasa nada yo te perdono_

_ -Mathias es que yo…_  
_ -Tu forma de pensar, tu forma de ser…tu hermoso cabrón aunque no tengas sentimientos estoy obsesionado contigo._

Lukas no quiso oír mas de esa terrible y ridícula canción y se lanzó a los brazos del tritón el cual lo abrazo fuertemente tomándole del rostro suavemente para besarle fue uno de los besos más apasionados y dulces que había probado en su vida se sentía tan idiota por haberlo dejado ir, por haberlo tirado al mar sin querer y por jamás haberle dado una oportunidad; todo era azúcar y miel hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la lengua literalmente se lo estaba comiendo a besos y por más que forcejeara y tratara de librarse del monstruo submarino no pudo y cuando finalmente dejo de moverse Mathias lo soltó y sonrió mientras se limpiaba algo de la sangre que cubría su cara, con lo que no contaba era con que Emil lo había visto todo

_ -Entonces es verdad que las sirenas hacen todo por cumplir sus caprichos, ven te regresaré al mar._  
Sin temer se acercó al tritón poniéndole de nuevo la sudadera y tomando del suelo algunas perlas diminutas, el rubio asintió y ambos salieron como si nada hubiera pasado a tomar un taxi


End file.
